Headsets are Fun
by Erikstrulove
Summary: Headsets are fun...or are they? Maybe, someone, somwhere will think so, but right now, they're just a little irritating...


AN) I got this idea last night…so…tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: I do not own SGA.

* * *

Earth 

Cheyenne Mountain:

"Something the matter Lieutenant?" Carter had been watching Walter fumble with his headset for the past thirty or so seconds in the last five minutes and decided to ask him about it.

"Oh, it's nothing, Major. I'm just getting some kind of radio interference over my headset…"

Major Carter raised her eyebrows, "Can I have a look?"

"Oh, uh, sure. Here." Walter handed the set over and watched Carter try it on, her brow knit in concentration.

The airman glanced briefly at the floor, "It's, probably because I…well, I might have exposed it to some…hot chocolate, or something."

But Carter was no longer paying attention.

-

Atlantis

McKay's Quarters:

_Rodney was ecstatic, he had found this great new channel on his cabinet door and the first and only season of Genius Perspective was beginning. The star, you ask? None other than Rodney McKay of course! He had filmed it before they had left earth but had been sworn to secrecy….sworn, as in he signed a paper._

_But what was this? What was Carter doing on the show!_

Rodney snorted and mumbled incoherently. "_Oh_…!"

-

Earth

Cheyenne Mountain:

"I think someone's broadcasting over this headset. It's not clear…"

-

Atlantis

McKay's Quarters:

"Carter, you think your so much smarter than me…." Rodney mumbled as he absentmindedly opened and closed his cabinet door.

"_So you thought you could get on my show by sneaking through my cabinet? Well, we Atlantians know how to deal with people like you, if you do not leave my show at once I'll have the life sucked out of you by a Klingon!"_

-

Earth:

Cheyenne Mountain:

"I think I just heard the word Klingon. Something weird is going on here; I don't think that this interference is coming from the base…" Carter turned on her heal; walking briskly to her lab she distinctly heard the words _Dr. Weir, _and _physics._

Carter disconnected the end off the headset and pulled loose a wire which she then connected to her computer. This way she would be able to hear what was coming from the set through her computers speakers.

-

Atlantis:

McKay's Quarters:

"_The name of the show is now Atlantis Genius Rodney, and that's that. Be gone now, Carter, or face the wrath of the Klingon."_

"…Genius…Rodney…" McKay mumbled out loud.

-

Earth:

Cheyenne Mountain:

"Genius Rodney…?"

"Hey, what's going on?" Daniel peeked his head in through the doorway.

"Walters headset is getting some weird interference. I've hooked it up to my computer so I can hear it better, maybe figure out its source."

"_Klingon attack!…..mne….Ca….." _The static ranged in and out of hearing.

"That voice, I've heard it somewhere…" Carter frowned.

"Maybe…" Daniel voice trailed.

"Dr. Weir! She was the expedition leader for Atlantis! Before you came in I heard that name! It has to have something to do with Atlantis…! Maybe, I can…"

-

Atlantis:

McKay's Quarters:

"_Hello? Hello is anyone there…Atlantis?" _Somewhere in Rodney's mind, he heard the very real and un-dreamlike voice of Major Carter. Rodney poked at the cabinet door and it opened, in his current state of sleep he was unaware of the fact that what he perceived a microphone was really a tiny orb, the size of a pinhead.

_Rodney froze mid-sentence as he made fun of Carters replicator origins theory. What was that sound…a voice? A feminine voice? Carters voice… _

"Your ventriliquism is good, I see. Too bad you didn't put that kind of effort into your science." He snickered.

-

Earth:

Cheyenne Mountain:

Carter turned down the volume as a rush of crystal clear syllables washed over the speakers. Carter looked at Daniel, surprised, "It's Rodney!" She turned back to the headset, "Dr. McKay, are you there? Can you hear me Rodney?"

"I'll go let the General know."

-

Atlantis:

McKay's Quarters:

The tiny orb pulsed as the words flowed through, "_Hello? Is this Atlantis? Dr. McKay?"_

McKay was now obliviose to sound, he had passed into deep sleep, unencumbered by dreams of his very own show; the Orb fell from his hand as he hit the floor hard, and the orb rolled beneath the bed, and into a vent unseen…it dimmed…

McKay, woke by his fall, picked himself off the floor, wondering how he had managed to roll of the bed and all the way across the room without waking up. His headset was still on too! He flicked it off, and tucked it into his drawer, he soon fell asleep…

-

Earth:

Cheyenne Mountain:

"Daniel tells me you've found something Major."

"Uh, yes sir. But I'm not getting anything now." Carter sighed, and ran a hand through her hair, "It just, stopped…I'm not even getting static anymore."

The general nodded, "Keep me informed Major."

"Yes sir."

-

END


End file.
